


A Goddess's Ascension

by HironoGiro



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Absorption, Breast Vore, BreastExpansion, F/F, Fanfiction, Giantess - Freeform, Gigantic Breasts, Massive Breasts, boobs, breastinflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**In this world, breasts rule. Large breasts are not only useful, but they are also a necessity. All of the high-class women have large breasts and if they don't they risk losing their whole family's status. The reverse has also sometimes happened where an influential woman with large breasts becomes a noblewoman and then her whole family as well. This, however, is quite rare. While the women who have large breasts get treated well by pretty much everyone, the opposite is true for those without any noticeable breasts. They get treated worse than animals as if they weren't humans. This is the world this story takes place in.**

  
  


It was a hot summer day in Japan. Farmers were out in the field trying to get as much food grown to stock up until winter. The nobles were relaxing under parasols or taking leisurely strolls through the different towns. Birds were chirping, cicadas were hopping about and nothing seemed like it could go wrong. However, something dark was growing in the shadows. Everyone didn't know it yet, but soon they would feel fear or piety towards this dark being. No one could've expected that it'd be Her. No one knew what had happened to her. This is what happened one summer during the Edo period of Japan. It all starts in an unassuming village in the fields between Nagoya and Edo (nowadays known as Tokyo).

"Oy, Chinyuu! Come over here and help!"

I heard my mother yelling at me from the rice field. I rushed over as soon as I heard her.

"What's the matter, mother?"

"I can't seem to pull this weed up, could you try?"

"Sure thing!"

I tried with all my might and managed to get it up. 

"Thanks, dear!"

"No problem!"

I helped her a bit more, maybe an hour or two. Eventually, I remembered that I should go to the market and buy some stuff. 

Once I got to the village market I was greeted by several people as usual. It always feels nice to get greeted by so many people, although, it's most likely because of my breasts. They are quite big, especially considering my standing. I have bigger tits than a lot of the noblewomen that I've encountered. I treasure them a lot. I used to be quite flat-chested, but nowadays my bust size is somewhere around 110 cm, about the same size as a melon. Wherever I go, my tits attract quite a bit of attention, both good and bad. Some are in awe of how big my breasts are, while some think it's unfair that a commoner gets to have as big breasts as I do. My breasts are not the only thing that attracts attention, however. I've often been described by people as being quite beautiful. I was pretty shy about being called that before, but now I try to live up to it instead. I have shoulder-length red hair. I usually let it hang loose and it's quite straight. I sometimes tie it up in a ponytail when I'm helping my mother in the rice field. Aside from that, I have sharp facial features and bright green eyes. The rest of my body has an hourglass shape to it; small waist and wide hips. My skin is also quite smooth, which is uncommon among commoners. I'm also fairly tall for a woman, 171 cm. But, considering the world we live in, I'd say it's my breasts that get the most attention. I inherited a lot of my features from my mother. I'm told that I look quite a bit like her when she was younger. She's still a quite beautiful woman, except for the most important part. Her breasts are quite flat. Weirdly enough, I have no idea how I got such big breasts. I used to be very flat a couple of years ago and my mother is also pretty flat, but then I suddenly started blooming out of nowhere. It's not like their origin is that big of a deal though. I don't mind having the biggest breasts in my village!

After a while of being absorbed in my thoughts, I reach my destination. I start buying the stuff I need and then start heading back home. On the way out from the town plaza, I hear a messenger shouting something about a demon appearing a few villages over. I don't really pay attention to most of what he said. 

When I finally get home, it's almost sunset already. My mother is still in the rice field tending to it and my dad is still in the forest hunting and gathering wood for the winter. I enter our house and start making food for everyone. "It's just another normal day", I think to myself.

While Chinyuu was making food for her family the sun was setting. Its colors filled out the open fields surrounding the village and bathed it all in scarlet color. No one would have assumed that the messenger was telling the truth and that Japan would see massive changes. No one would have assumed that something would drastically change when there were no signs of it. Only rumors here and there of a demon appearing in a small village. Only those who witnessed the demon would realize something drastic was about to happen. 

The Scarlet colors slowly faded away from the landscape and were replaced by the dark colors of the night. In the small village of Kyoumune lived Chinyuu and her family. They were currently feasting on a modest meal and were about to retire for the day.

"So you didn't find anything today either, honey?"

"Nope, sorry. I got some wood with me, but I didn't even see a single animal in the woods today."

"Hmm, that's odd..."

"What about the other hunters, father? Did they find anything?"

"Nope, they didn't find anything either. It's almost like all of the animals just picked up and left."

"Do you think we'll get enough food to get through the winter, father?"

"Yeah, of course, of course! I'm sure that I'll find something tomorrow! Just leave it to me!"

The hesitation was apparent on her father's face when he said that. It had already gone almost a week without any of the hunters in the village finding any animals. The village would most likely get by on the crops that they grew, however, even that wasn't a certainty. Even if everyone in the village could get by on just the crops, they would still only barely get by. It would be a harsh winter. However, there were more problems brewing in the shadows that no one knew of. This was just the start of the troubles. However, they didn't know that and just went to bed. Not they can be blamed, no one else knew it either. However, nothing would happen yet. Life would continue as normal and the next day would come.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day comes as normal. Chinyuu and her family get up early to tend to the farm and house. After helping his wife and daughter, Chinyuu's father goes out into the forest to hunt animals. Chinyuu and her mother continue taking care of the farm. 

"Honey, would you mind getting some more meat from the market today? We've almost completely run out of it."

"Sure thing!"

Chinyuu gets up from the rice field and starts heading towards the village plaza. Once she reaches it she notices a crowd of people listening to someone. It's another messenger. Curious, Chinyuu also heads over to the crowd.

"The demon has struck this night once more! It has only targeted women so far, but who knows when it's going to come after men or worse, busty women?!"

The crowd gasps in shock over what the messenger said. Busty women are commonly seen as untouchable, however, demons don't follow human rules or ethics, so what's stopping them from attacking high target people.

"What should we do to stop it then?"

"Yeah! What should we do?!"

The crowd starts getting rowdy. No one knows really what to do and it doesn't seem like the messenger knows either.

"I'm not finished with relaying my message. There's one important detail left. This demon does not stay put! It has already attacked two villages! The survivors of said villages have said that up to 5 people have gone missing. This village could be next, or it could be another village. However, heed my words: Barricade your doors and windows and don't let anyone inside in the middle of the night. That is all. I need to warn the next village!"

The crowd starts whispering to each other. Some are clearly in shock of what has just been revealed to them. Out of the crowd, there's one person that doesn't seem shaken. It's a tall white-haired woman in the middle of the crowd. When the crowd starts dispersing she slowly turns around. She's breath-taking, to say the least. She's very beautiful. She has white hair that contrasts with her gold-yellow eyes. Her breasts are quite large, probably even bigger than mine. She has wide hips that contrast her thin waist. She appears to be a samurai of sorts, considering her clothes and the fact that she has a sheath for her katana near her waist. Her clothes are all black and she exudes confidence. She starts looking around after the whole crowd is gone and then eventually rests her eyes on me.

"Hey, you there, commoner!"

I was taken aback by her sudden shouting. I started looking around to see if she was talking to someone else, but her eyes were clearly pointed at me.

"Are you deaf!? Didn't you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry about that milady. What do you need?"

She started walking up to me while continuing to talk.

"This is Kyoumune village, right?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Good, I heard that there was a large-busted female here in this town, but it appears that I found her. Hehe"

I swallowed when I heard that last bit. She was clearly talking about me. What did she want with me?

"What do you want with me, milady? I'm just a farmer's girl."

"You've heard about the demon, haven't you? Well, I'm searching for it and I heard from a neighboring village that it's attracted to big-busted females."

I see where she's going with this…

"And what do you need me for?"

In an instant, after I asked that question, I had a katana in front of my face.

"You're going to be my bait for this demon and you're going to help whether you want to or not."

"I see..."

I felt dejected. I feared that that was what she was going to say, but I hoped that it wouldn't have been that. I didn't really have a choice. I needed to follow her orders or my life was on the line.

"I'll do what you say, milady..."

"Good to know, and also, cut that "milady" crap out! I hate that sort of stuff!"

"Excuse my behavior, milady, but I don't know what to call you."

“Ah, right, I didn't tell you my name, did I? My name is Kagefusa Manyuu of the Manyuu clan and you'll be calling me Kagefusa from now on."

"Understood, mi-, Kagefusa..."

"Well, get moving then!"

Kagefusa started walking towards the entrance of the village. I was taken aback by how fast everything was progressing.

"Wait, at least let me tell my family!"

She turned around, visibly annoyed.

"There's no time for that. I have other stuff to do than hunting demons. I was on a completely different hunt before this that I want to return to."

She sighed and continued walking towards the entrance. I realized that there was no room for compromise and meekly followed after her. 

At the entrance of the village, there was a horse waiting for her. She climbed onto the horse and called for me to join her on it. Not wanting to anger her, I followed her orders and climbed up on the horse. As soon as I was settled upon the horse, it started galloping away at high speed. I instinctively clutched her waist so as to not fall off. 

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"A nearby village. We need to get there before dark."

That was everything that we said before we reached the next village. While riding the horse, I started thinking about how worried my mother must be.

When we reached the nearby village it was already evening. Kagefusa started immediately asking around for the demon as well as a woman named Chifusa. When I asked why she was asking about a woman named Chifusa, Kagefusa told me that that was her previous hunt until it was interrupted. She didn't say anything else about that woman.

The people of this village told us that they hadn't seen the demon yet. They told us that they had heard the rumors, however. Because we were here to take of the demon, the innkeeper of this village offered us a free stay at his inn for the night. 

The night was fast approaching Chinyuu and her new companion, Kagefusa. They checked into the inn that they had gotten a free stay and went to sleep quite quickly. They shared rooms, which was something Kagefusa insisted on. She didn't want anything happening to her bait, because then she'd have to find a new one. The night was peaceful as was the village. It was until a scream filled the night air. It echoed across the whole village for a while, but then it stopped. Chinyuu sat up in her bed as soon as she heard the scream. Apparently Kagefusa hadn't been awakened by it. She was still fast asleep. Fearing the consequences of waking her up, Chinyuu tried going back to sleep. She couldn't get much sleep, however, as the blood-curdling scream filled her mind.

The next day Kagefusa was told about what had happened while she was asleep by the innkeeper.

"Another woman went missing again. It's most likely the demon at work. What has this world come to..."

After hearing the innkeeper out Kagefusa turned to me. 

"Let's go, we might find some clues."

We hurried over to the scene and found a bunch of people there. The town guard prevented anyone from coming too close to the scene, but they let Kagefusa through after she mentioned that she's from the Manyuu clan. I wasn't allowed to look closer, however.

A few minutes later Kagefusa returned from the house where it happened. All she could find was some clothes, but no trace of a person. The room was very messy, probably because of the struggle that happened. After investigating the house she asked the guards if they had seen or heard where the demon fled. Apparently it was heading towards Nagoya. When Kagefusa heard that, she hurried over to the horses. I ran after her as fast as I could and found her waiting for me near the horses. She motioned for me to get up on the horse and as soon as I did we started riding towards Nagoya, the biggest city around these parts. 


	3. Chapter 3

After half a day of riding, Kagefusa and Chinyuu were about to reach Nagoya. It was the biggest city around these parts and was apparently the next place that the demon was gonna attack. Upon hearing this Kagefusa swiftly rode towards Nagoya. It was here that they were going to hopefully go toe-to-toe with the demon and rid the people of it, once and for all. But is that really what's going to happen?

We had now been riding for almost a day and the sun was starting to set. Thankfully, Nagoya was finally in sight. I was really grateful for that because my butt was starting to hurt from riding on horseback for so long. When we reached Nagoya, my breath was taken away. I had never seen such a big town before. Kagefusa, however, was unfazed. I guess she's probably seen big towns before. She put our horse in a stable outside the city and we started heading towards the gate of the town. The guards were hesitant to let us in at first, but upon hearing that Kagefusa was from the Manyuu clan, they quietly let us in without any further squabble. I guess the Manyuu clan holds a lot of power, huh. 

Once inside Kagefusa started interrogating people if they had seen something suspicious. A few mentioned a very busty female entering the city earlier, but nothing else. Most people said that it was probably a noble visiting this town. We were ultimately unable to find any information about the demon. People had heard about the demon, but none of them appeared to be very bothered by the rumors. Most people either just brushed it off as a harmless rumor or that nothing could possibly penetrate these town walls. We eventually gave up and instead started patrolling the different parts of town in order to find someone suspicious. Alas, even like this we couldn't find anything. We decided to head to an inn and wait for nightfall in order to catch the demon in the act. 

The two settled down in the inn. Kagefusa was busy polishing her sword while Chinyuu was just vacantly staring up at the roof. She had already come to terms with the fact that she was most likely going to be bait for this demon. The wind was blowing outside, the hustle and bustle of the city went up and then down. The sun was falling from the sky, bringing with it its orange sheen. It painted the whole world orange but eventually took the colors with it. In its place, the moon started rising. Slowly, but surely it filled a hole in the sky and gazed down on the people of earth. Night had fallen from the moon and the demon was sure to appear any second now. Kagefusa and Chinyuu left the inn in the dead of night to find the demon. They started patrolling the area that they thought most likely to be attacked. It was about to happen. Fate was about to tie these three together, two of them in a more literal sense. 

The silence of the night was interrupted by a screech that filled the air. The two of them rushed over there as fast as they could. They found the house where the scream originated from and saw a woman walking away from it.

"Guess, I won't have to use you as bait after all. HEY YOU!"

The woman turned around and looked at us. We couldn't see her all too well because of the darkness but her figure was lit up by moonlight. She has huge breasts, both of them are bigger than her head! She was also quite tall and had an hourglass shape. Quite wide hips and a relatively small waist. It wasn't that small on a regular human but on her, it looked a lot smaller. It felt like time stopped while Kagefusa and the woman looked at each other. The air felt suffocating. This lasted for a few seconds until a metal clang could be heard. It was Kagefusa's katana that fell to the ground. She had been caught by the woman. This woman was most certainly the demon we were looking for. As soon as I saw Kagefusa get caught I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't want to get caught. I shot a few glances backward while running away, but it looked like she wasn't following me. I continued running and running until I finally reached our inn and locked myself inside.

Chinyuu, in the face of the demon, ran away as fast as she could, but what happened to Kagefusa? How did she lose the fight so quickly?

  
  


...I was ready to unsheathe my katana at any second. As soon as she got close I would cut her down. I finally found you, demon... but that wasn't how it went. The demon was way faster than I anticipated and I was caught in its grasp. I lost.

"Argh! Let me go you demon! Hey, don't just stand-"

I was about to shout to the girl that I had with me to grab my katana and cut this demon down, but what I saw was no one. She had already run away as fast as she could. "Ah, figures." I thought to myself. 

"Well, then, do your worst, demon!"

Realizing I couldn't do anything I instead started taunting the demon. While I was taunting the demon I realized she was lowering me towards her huge breasts. I felt mesmerized by them. They were beautiful. When I got close enough to them I realized something. I got a look at the face of this demon and realized something. I recognized it.

"CHIF-"

I couldn't say anything more. My head had sunken into one of her breasts. It felt strangely... good. I felt myself slowly, but surely getting sucked up by her breasts. First my head, then my shoulders, then my torso and finally my legs. I was consumed by them until nothing was left. While inside her breasts I felt orgasms over and over. I wanted it to stop, but I also didn't. This was beyond any sort of pleasure I've ever felt. I slowly felt myself fading away and soon enough I was a part of her. Forever. I didn't mind it to be honest. If I could contribute to her, I would be glad. My go...

After the short struggle between the two women, there was silence. All that could be heard was a low rumble from the woman who was left and her body started processing the woman she had just consumed. It started balancing out the size of her breasts first. While they were just 210 cm in size, they were now 230 cm. After that she started getting taller. From 190cm to 194 cm. Her hips flared out and her muscles got slightly more toned. They were as good as they could get now. A full set of an 8 pack, toned legs, and arms. They wouldn't become bigger from consuming people anymore, she would start to use more of the people to enhance her other physical attributes instead. While she was admiring her new body the moonlight shifted angles and you could see her face more clearly now. Her dark blue ponytail shone in the moonlight. Her golden eyes were visible as well. Her scarf covered her face slightly and covering her body were red clothes that were more or less just rags at this point. This was the demon people were afraid of. The last thing piercing the silence of the night was a loud moan after she had admired her body.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was quiet. No one was outside on the streets of Nagoya and no animals could be heard from the forest surrounding the town. The blue-haired demon had already left Nagoya and was going to her next destination. No one knew what had just transpired, but as soon as daybreak comes everyone will know exactly what has happened. It would be the last time anyone heard from the two victims. Gone forever. Most people were sleeping as it was still pretty late in the night. There was an exception, however. One woman was panting heavily inside her room. She had just witnessed something horrible happen. She had witnessed the demon in action.

"Hah, hah."

I was panting heavily. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I ran as fast as I could away from the demon. I didn't want to become her next victim. I need to leave Nagoya as soon as possible and warn my hometown. I decided to sleep so I would have the energy to continue traveling tomorrow. I just stared up at the roof for a while, but soon enough, I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was very early in the morning. I left the inn as soon as I woke up and started heading towards the entrance of Nagoya. When I passed by the town square I saw a bunch of people heading towards where it had all happened yesterday. I guess they were curious. I wasn't in the least bit curious however, I wanted to get home as fast as possible. 

I left Nagoya on foot since I probably wouldn't be able to get Kagefusa's horse. I started heading through the forest as a shortcut. I had a good idea of which way my hometown is. While stumbling through the forest I felt a few raindrops fall on my head. I contemplated looking for shelter and pressing on. I chose the latter. I continued walking through the forest. After maybe fifteen minutes of walking around in the forest, I started feeling lost. My intuition was probably off. I didn't know which way I was supposed to head. I should've followed the road. I should've taken shelter somewhere. I feel cold from being soaked in rain. My steps got heavier and heavier and my vision blurrier and blurrier. The rain hadn't let up at all if anything it was progressively raining more and more. I stumbled on a root and fell to the ground. I laid face-down with my face in the dirt. I gave up. I didn't know where to go and I was lost. The last thing I heard before falling unconscious was something approaching me. I let my faith rest in their hands.

"...I feel...warm... " That was the first thing I thought when I felt my consciousness return. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a roof. Where am I?

While pondering where I was, I heard the door to my room open. A young man entered my room. He was wearing all white clothes. 

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was gentle and his eyes were kind.

"I feel fine now, thank you."

He probably found me in the forest when I passed out. I started trying to get up, but the man gently lowered me back down.

"Ah, don't get up yet. You're not ready yet."

I laid down again. It was urgent to get back to my hometown, but I guess I could rest a bit longer. I don't want to collapse out in the forest again. I took him up on his offer to rest a bit longer. He gave me some food to eat and then left me alone again. After finishing my meal I felt sleepy and fell asleep again. 

I was awoken by someone entering my room again. By the looks of it, it was pretty late. The people who entered my room this time was the man from earlier along with two other men. They all wore the same white clothing as each other. The man from earlier didn't have his kind smile from earlier this time. 

"Get up and get a move on!"

He started yelling orders at me as soon as he saw that I was awake. I was taken aback by the sudden change in personality. Dizzy from suddenly being woken up I didn't process what he said immediately and just sat in my futon. The two men he had with him walked up to me and pulled me up from my bed and started dragging me towards the door. They proceeded to drag me out of the house and out on the street. There I saw something peculiar. The same was happening to a couple of other women. All the men who were dragging the women had the same clothes on. Another thing I noticed was the fact that all of the women that were being dragged had a fairly large bust. Some were probably even bigger than me. We were all being dragged towards the center of this village. From what I could see there was a big shrine there. Some of the women tried struggling but to no avail. I, myself, was in shock and didn't know what to do except for looking at this bizarre scenario. We were soon all at the shrine. We were all seated onto the ground outside the shrine while the men were chanting something. A lot of the women were visibly scared by the whole ordeal. I included. 

I sat there confused for a minute or so until the chanting stopped. All of the men started prostrating themselves as soon as the chanting stopped. I heard some sounds from the shrine in front of us. After a short while, the doors opened and out came a busty and tall woman. She was familiar to me. It was the demon from yesterday!

"Our goddess, Chifusa! We have brought some sacrifices to you in order to elevate you even higher!"

The whole crowd of men shouted that in unison. I was confused. Goddess? That was clearly the demon everyone was talking about. Don't they realize that?

"That's the demon! She's the one responsible for all the missing women!"

I stood up and shouted at everyone.

"Heretic! She's not a demon, she's a goddess! Our savior! Don't you dare defile her name by calling her a demon!"

Most of the men were appalled by what I had just said. 

"Calm down, brothers. We also assumed that she was a demon when she attacked our village. But now we are enlightened. We have realized that she was in fact not a demon, but a goddess. We should blame this woman for being in the dark. She's but a sacrifice and who cares what a sacrifice says. She will not live long enough to spread her evil words."

After the man finished his speech all of the other men cheered. The cheering was soon interrupted, however.

"Bring me the first sacrifice!"

The woman they called goddess interrupted the cheering with that command. All of her followers looked at me and started dragging me to her. I started shaking in fear when I was brought before her. I didn't realize it from so far away, but she's really tall. Taller than yesterday, I think. Her presence was quite intimidating. I couldn't inspect her for very long, however. I soon felt myself get lifted up by this woman and brought towards her cleavage. I tried struggling from her grip but to no avail. The faint light that I could see from the top of her cleavage soon disappeared. The walls around closed in. It was the end. I felt myself becoming a part of her massive breasts. I was slowly getting sucked in from head to toe. I was scared at first, but to be honest, after a while it felt good. I stopped my struggle quite quickly and just gave up. I wanted to be a part of her. I wanted to help her now. I-

Chinyuu didn't get to think of anything else. She had already been absorbed into the goddess Chifusa's breasts. She was helping elevate the goddess to a higher plane of existence and soon the rest of the captured women would do the same. This shrine was a feeding ground for the goddess and the men here were her loyal followers. They went out of their village in order to find more women for their goddess. They had been enamored by her when she first appeared here and wanted to support her now. 

"Ah-!!"

I moaned loudly after absorbing the first woman. It felt really good and it was just the start. There were still five more women to become a part of me. I don't regret finding this secret Manyuu scroll at all. 

What Chifusa was talking about was a scroll she had found while running away from the Manyuu clan. It detailed how to become a goddess. She had found it in a burned down village that apparently belonged to a subsidiary of the Manyuu clan. She had heard about it from an old woman while she was trying to find out more information about her clan. She decided to head there after hearing about it in order to hopefully find some clues. What she found there in an old iron chest was this scroll. When she started to read it, she felt something invade her mind. It hurt at first and she tried struggling against it, but she gave up after a while from exhaustion. When she woke up she felt different, but she couldn't lay her finger on what it was that was different. The scroll she had just found was nowhere to be seen as well. Was it all a dream? After she woke up she encountered a lone Manyuu assassin. Chifusa had set her weapon to the side while she was reading the scroll. With no weapon in hand, she had to roll away from the Manyuu assassin's attack. Luckily enough the assassin fell to ground from her attack. Seeing her opportunity Chifusa approached the woman. While she had in mind to capture her, that thought was soon overwhelmed by the desire to instead absorb her. The scroll had changed her. It made her want to become a goddess as the scroll spoke of. After absorbing the woman she gained a taste for absorption. She couldn't stop now...

The next few women had been brought over to me and I had absorbed them all. There was only one left now. My devout followers had been chanting and cheering all the time while I was absorbing the women. I lifted the last woman up and moved her over to my cleavage. As soon as she was starting to get absorbed by my breasts I felt the now-familiar pleasure of absorbing women. While I was lost in pleasure she had already been completely absorbed by me. A shame. As soon as I had finished with all of the women the highlight of the ritual was about to commence. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my body grew taller. From my already tall 194 cm, I was expanding towards a towering height of 250 cm. It felt so good to grow! I never wanted it to stop! After I had grown taller it was time for my ass and breasts to become bigger. My butt expanded outwards a few centimeters, but it wasn't that noticeable since it was already fairly big. My breasts, however, were a different story. My already huge 230 cm large breasts started expanding more. They were already much larger than my head and were starting to become larger than huge watermelons. I felt them starting to strain my clothes to their limits. It was slow but sure and soon enough my breasts tore my clothes apart. As soon as they were let loose they grew faster until they eventually stopped. They stopped at the massive size of 310 cm. They were now starting to become more and more of a hassle to take care of, however, I didn't want it to stop. Not until I reached godhood! I laid there panting and basking the afterglow for a while after my expansion until I eventually retired to my quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

The rumors about the demon had started to dissipate during the last few days and in its place, a rumor about a goddess has taken its place. Some worrying rumors have also appeared. Some rumors say that the followers of this new goddess have been kidnapping people from around the area and sacrificing them to their goddess. Most of those rumors have been brushed under the rug, however. In truth, they are completely true. The followers have been targeting busty women primarily, but they have also started capturing men and other women that are branded heretics. The Manyuu clan, fearing that this goddess could challenge their power, sent a couple of assassins to assassinate the goddess but they were never heard from again. They were, of course, also consumed by the goddess. The goddess in question has also grown a lot bigger now and as such the followers have built a larger shrine for her. It's now one of the largest shrines in Japan, if not the largest. How big has she grown you might be asking yourself? Well, she's now 833 cm tall and bigger than a lot of houses. Her breasts have also grown to colossal proportions. They are now about 12 m in size and require a large room of their own. The goddess can sometimes be found using them as pillows and sleeping on them. This size changes every day, however. Every day her followers bring new sacrifices and sometimes the followers themselves want to become a part of her. The shrine workers very often hear their goddess moan and have to clean up her pussy juices that have made a huge mess in the shrine. They don't mind that, however. There will soon be a drastic change to the goddess, however. A large army is heading her way. This army was commissioned by the Manyuu clan in order to stop the goddess from gaining more influence. The Manyuu clan are the only ones that know that this goddess is just one of their former clan members: Chifusa. They have been pestering the emperor of Japan to put an end to their former clan member. The emperor agreed, fearing that the goddess could oppose his rule. The previous emperor was in support of the goddess, but he had been disposed of. The large army has now reached the village that Chifusa resides in.

I hear a lot of noise outside, I wonder what's happening. I would like to get up and ask, but I fear I would destroy this house I'm in if I did that. Well, if it's important my followers will probably tell me. Just as I thought that the doors to my room slammed open and a follower almost ran right into my cleavage and got absorbed.

"Uh, sorry for disturbing you, Lady Chifusa, but a large army has entered our village! They seem to be after you! You need to run!"

The follower is prostrating himself on the floor and begging me to run. If I were my old self I'd probably have done that, fearing that the odds would be stacked against me. But I am not my old self. This is a golden opportunity to grow even bigger. I stood up and broke through the roof of my shrine. My breasts followed me and completely destroyed the room they were being housed in. I almost crushed the follower, oh well.

"Lead me to them!"

My voice boomed across the town. I could see the army from my viewpoint, but I wanted to guarantee that one of my followers saw my exploits. The man hesitated at first about showing me the way, but without saying anything more he realized it would be futile to try to convince and instead silently lead me towards the army. 

After a few seconds, I reached the army and when they saw me all of the soldiers started trembling, some of them even started running away. 

"So you are the army that dares oppose me?"

Upon hearing my voice all of the soldiers took a step backward, with the exception of one of them that stood still. I assumed that that's their commander.

"We are the royal army and we are here to subdue you, foul goddess!"

The commander tried to sound confident, but it didn't work. His voice trembled while he said his piece. 

"Very well, try to stop me then!"

All of the soldiers stood still. None of them even dared to move, not even the commander. 

"Well, if you're not gonna do anything, then I will!"

As I said that I crouched down and slammed my breasts down on them. I instantly absorbed about half of their army, including the commander. The rest of them that had survived were now terrified and tried to run away. It didn't work. I hastily stood up again and slammed my breasts down on those that tried to run away. After only about one minute all of them were absorbed into my breasts. I laid down on the ground after my victory and waited for the growth to happen. After a couple of seconds, it started. Once again my height increased first. I grew from my already great height of 833 cm to a staggering 20 m! I guess absorbing that many people did a lot. Because of my growth, I destroyed a lot of the surrounding area. My breasts, on the other hand, grew even more. From their already massive size of 12 m, they grew to 40 m! They were really heavy now and I would probably struggle to get up if not for my enhanced muscles. I moaned really loudly from the pleasure. People from other villages could hear it. After I finished taking care of the army I went back to my shrine and realized I was now too big for the area that I used to be in. I razed the surrounding houses and ordered my followers to expand my shrine further. While they worked on that, I took a nap in the nearby field.

The goddess had conquered the royal army, no one dared stand up against her. It was considered foolish to do so and all you'd accomplish would be to strengthen her even further. The goddess continued growing at an even faster pace after this. She often grew impatient waiting for new sacrifices and went on her own to other towns and absorbed all the inhabitants. She continued to grow and grow and soon enough she was as big as Japan was. She set her sights on the rest of the world after absorbing everyone in Japan. Nothing would and could stop her. She grew bigger and bigger until she was eventually bigger than the earth itself. That didn't stop her though. She would go on to absorb the planets themselves, then the galaxies and eventually the universe. She was bigger than reality. She was now a fully-fledged goddess. After getting bored after a while from just floating around in empty space she created multiple new universes to entertain herself. She had apparently gotten those powers somewhere along the line, probably from absorbing the universe. After she deemed that the universes had progressed enough she would absorb them as well and create new ones. Even after becoming the biggest thing ever she would repeat this process over and over and become bigger and bigger for all infinity.

###  **THE END**


End file.
